Behind the Monochrome Mask
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: The nations have made many enemies with all their snooping over the years. But none could ever have resented them more than the ones whose only purpose was to become them. They despised them with all of their being, their lives a living hell because of those stupid nations. This is their story. 2p!characters(sorta) Warning: Containd references to a TON of Heta RPG games


**Disclaimer: Do you know what Hetalia, HetaOni, HetaHazard, HetaFear, Dreamtalia, Dangantalia, and HetaAsylum all have in common? None of them belong to me! **

Test Subject 1104 Netherlands/Holland

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 20:34:58 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1092 Canada

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 20:42:03 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1086 Hungary

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 21:04:49 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1090 Spain

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 21:22:16 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1097 Poland

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 21:59:37 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1088 Japan

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 22:22:22 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1100 Russia

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 22:40:13 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1087 Austria

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 23:00:04 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1096 France

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 23:17:09 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1092 Finland

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 23:35:15 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1098 Northern Italy

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/09/87 23:51:49 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1102 China

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 24:07:46 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1094 Ukraine

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 24:30:00 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1106 Denmark

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 24:45:28 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1099 Iceland

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 24:58:04 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1089 Germany

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 1:15 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1103 Prussia

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 1:39:13 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1105 Sweden

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 1:41:48 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1093 Southern Italy

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 1:58:36 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1091 Belarus

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 2:05:27 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1095 England

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

8/10/87 2:17:39 Undisclosed Location

Test Subject 1101 America

Subject Opened Eyes For The First Time

Placed In Observation Room

The file cabinet closed with a metallic thud, echoing throughout the lonely room. A woman dressed in a long, silk, black cloak sighed as she turned on her heel. Her heels clicked as she trotted into the hallway, mercilessly murdering the innocent silence that was present, her heart stuttering with anticipation. This was it. After nine long, ruthless months of waiting, she would finally be able to see them. They needed a caretaker, you see, so, being a sterile woman who coveted the embrace of a child, she jumped at the chance. Now, not only would she have one baby nestled at her breast, but a whopping 21.

She stopped in her tracks before colliding with the mammoth steel door in her blissful mirth. Fiddling around in her pocket, she couldn't help but wonder why such a door was necessary to contain such young children. It's not like they could turn the handle, waddle away, and hitchhike themselves to Texas. The corners of her lips tugging upward at the thought, she swiped her newly found key through the electronic lock.

Name: Hannah Thype

Business: Caretaker

VALID ENTRY

A satisfied smile graced her lips as the click of the door unlocking tickled her ears. Pushing the door open and stepping inside, her heart soared to the heavens at what she saw; 21 sleeping newborns, tiny fists curled and curly eyelashes fluttering. Above each of their heads was a number and a name; a name that belonged to someone else. Hannah's pretty green eyes formed daggers as she saw them, reminded of these angels' true purpose; to be a carbon copy of the original. A fake. A copycat. Meant for nothing more than to become the original and have the switch go unnoticeable.

Hannah walked over to one of the cradles and peered down into it. Test Subject 1104: Netherlands/Holland. His set of flawless, shining green* eyes which mirrored those of his true Dutch counterpart stared deeply into hers. With a warm shiver, she noted that it seemed as if the baby was staring into her soul. If that was the case, if he could see what she wished to do, then it was no wonder why he kept his eyes open and gazing her so intently. He was egging her on.

Shrugging her shoulders back, she pulled a syringe filled with 21mL of an unidentifiable golden liquid inside of it. Purposefully, she grasped the baby's arm and prodded his skin until it broke. Slowly-ever so carefully- she pushed roughly 1mL of the substance into his veins. Not once did he make a sound other than his steady breathing.

Leaning over, she kissed his head. "This is for you, child. For your life. Make the best of it." With that, she turned and strode over to the sleeping infant the next cradle over to repeat the procedure. Had she turned back, though, she would have seen that the once vivid green eyes had taken on a different sheen. The eyes that now watched the working woman intensely were a cold, metallic platinum. Her serum had worked. He was no longer the perfect double nor would he ever be. She had altered his genes. She had broken him.

**_So sorry about the sucky chapter! It will get better, I swear. So...whaddaya think? Reviews are love!_**


End file.
